Titan Exorcist
by Grimmji
Summary: Mephisto gives the Okumura twins a new key to test, they find themselves in an old crippled house with a giant creature right outside. Worst of all it looks like the key is a one-way ticket! Will they both make it back to their own world? Reviews are encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry people, this story may not be as good as Titan's Time! DX**

Where the heck where they? That's all Yukio could think as him and his older brother Rin stood in a wrecked old house they stepped into when they used a new key Mephisto had given them. They had tried to use the key again but it just opened to an ordinary closet, void of what ever it might have held previously.

"Damn, Mephisto!" Rin cursed, "Where the hell are we?!"

"Hold on we need to calm down and assess the situation," Yukio reasoned.

No matter how much Rin would have gladly ran out to go explore, he was quite loudly interrupted. They heard heavy breaths, as though from lungs the size of a horse. Looking out the nearest broken window they saw a large shin, that shin then lowered itself to reveal the permanently smiling face of a being approximately 10 meters high. There was silence. What kind of demon is that? It was certainly not a regular mischievous hobgoblin. And since demons were mentioned, there wasn't even a single coal tar floating around anywhere.

Rin drew his sword, engulfing himself in blue flames. Yukio readied his guns. Knowing that the confined space they were in would leave them venerable they went outside to face off the large creature. The 10 meter beast followed. Once around the side of the house it made a swing for them, expertly dodging they circled the demon. Gunshots bouncing uselessly off the creatures skin. Rin went close for a strike to the shin of the deformed body. He cut the flesh, but in a cloud of steam it was healed.

"What the! My bullets are useless, and it heals so fast!" Yukio exclaimed.

Just then, as they thought they were goners and cursing Mephisto in their minds and out loud, they heard horses' hooves and human voices. They watched as a short man with black hair flew from the roof of the building on strange ropes, with the creature watching stupidly, the man pulled out two swords from metal containers at his sides, and cut off the giant beast's nape. The corpse fell to the ground in a cloud of steam. When the smoke clear Yukio and Rin stood there and witnessed the disappearance of the steaming body. Rin had been smart enough to sheath his sword when he heard the humans, but by the way the short man had started approaching him he suspected that he was seen.

"Who the hell are you," the man asked with a scowl on his face and his swords at ready.

Cautious of this seemingly vicious small man who took down a 33 foot monster his bullets didn't even scratch. He replied.

"I'm Okumura Yukio" Yukio's best attempt at not looking nervous probably failed. He then gestured to Rin, "that's my older brother Okumura Rin."

"What are you doing outside the wall?" the short man pushed.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"The Wall" he pointed to the stretch of wall. They trio gave quizzical looks. This seemed to annoy the small man, "no ones allowed outside the Walls in Titan territory, idiots. But since you are out here we are going to take you back for questioning."

Hence Yukio and Rin were towed into the wall they had only caught a glimpse of from the abandoned house. From there they transported them to a castle fortress. Once arrived they were then split up. The short man shoved Rin into a prison cell in the basement of the fortress. There was another young boy in the cell, he has brown hair and green eyes, but what caught Rin's eye, was that the boy was in chains. "You'll be staying here until it's your turn to be questioned." The little man informed and walked away.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Okumura Rin," Rin replied, "and you?"

"Eren Jeager," Eren returned.

"Why are you down here then?" Rin asked hoping to keep a conversation.

"… I had a rampage," Eren said, Rin gave a quizzical look.

"Oh, well I don't really know why I'm down here but I guess it has something to do with me 'being outside the walls' or whatever that means.

Rin noticed Eren's eyes go wide. What had he said? "You've been outside? How far?" Eren excitedly questioned.

"Uh, well I was born in Japan, and frankly I have no idea where this place is," Rin admitted.

"Where is 'Japan'" Eren asked. Rin explained all he could, while cursing himself for not paying attention in geography and history class.

"Then how did you get here?" Eren questioned with some amount of distrust.

"Umm… a… key," Rin said awkwardly. Eren tilted his head but said nothing. So Rin decided it was his turn for questions. "Do you mind telling me what kind of demon it was that I encountered?"

"Demons?" Eren seemed to laugh, "there are no demons, just titans. If demons were real I'd gladly trade them for titans any day."

"Demons are real," Rin countered, "I'm half-demon, so I should know!" Rin realized his mistake. But luckily Eren only smirked in disbelief. Rin thought it best to be quite from then on.

(POV Swap)

Levi sat at his freshly cleaned desk. It was quite and he relished in the silence, knowing it wouldn't last long. Not with Hange around. He knew she'd be coming soon, along with Erwin and the more intelligent looking boy from outside, to hear about the out come of the expedition and why there was extra luggage in the basement. He heard it immediately, her heavy foot steps and excited breathing. She slammed the door open and marched over to his desk slamming her hands down loudly. She got straight to the point, which was strange for her, being as she was a mad scientist, "Levi Why did you put one of the boys from outside in the cells?"

"Hange! You're so loud," Levi scowled, "but I'd like to ask why you had to bring that one," he gestured to Yukio.

"We want information from him," it was Erwin, "they may know things about the titans or the outside."

Levi was silent, he was mentally sizing up Yukio. The boy seemed tidy and intelligible. He nodded for them to continue. Hange turned to the boy, "What's you name?"

"Okumura Yukio" Yukio stated.

"Why were you outside the wall," Hange was summing up words that seemed forced to be easily understandable, she normally talked with long word in a curious, hyperventilating way.

"I am not really sure why," Yukio said slowly, unsurely.

"Then do you know anything about the giant you saw?" Hange pushed.

"It was certainly and unknown demon, even my bullets didn't graze it," Yukio continued, "so I don't quite know anything."

Levi had smirked a bit at the word 'demon.' This kid was acting as though he'd never even heard the word titan. People found outside the walls weren't trust worthy. He would have to force the truth from the two boys. There was one way to do that, in which they learned from Eren; people like Eren could heal quickly. After Hange had escorted the boy away, Levi had suggested this to Erwin. Erwin approved.

Rin had been wondering how long he had been down in the cell with Eren. He was not the smartest half-demon you'd come by. Just a few moments later a woman with shaggy and oily brown hair and goggle like glasses came down the stairs at the far end of the narrow hall. She went to the bars and smiled, this action sent shivers down Rin's back, she turned to Rin and then to Eren. "Eren, you can come out now," she said as a soldier came in and unshackled him, then she turned to Rin again, "Hello, Rin, my names Hange," She smiled, but how did she know his name? It was probably Yukio who told her, she continued, "we'll be needing you as well, follow us and if you try to run we'll be forced to hurt you." She had a creepy smile still on her face and a strange, demented tone in her voice. Rin decided to follow as instructed.

He was taken to a courtyard where there was a fare sized group of soldiers, the little man included. Rin was informed by Hange the mans name was Levi. Standing next to Levi was a tall blond man with eyebrows like Izumo's. Eren split from the group and went to stand by two other adolescents, one, a girl that had short black hair and emotionless grey eyes, like Levi's, and the other a short blond boy who had a gentle air about him. There were other young people there too, like a tall boy with a horse face and a short boy with a buzz cut like Konekomaru's. Rin was steered to face the crowd in front of Levi and the tall man who, according to Hange, was their leader, Erwin. Next to Rin was Yukio.

The leader Erwin spoke, "you two were found outside the wall and, either playing at ignorance or not, claim to have never heard of titans, this is correct?"

Yukio answered him, "yes, sir."

Levi had raised an eyebrow. Rin had noticed that in his hands he had a small, clean dagger that did not look like the swords he used to kill the giant from before. It looked more to be used on regular humans. Rin wondered what all this was about, Levi had a dagger, and everyone else had the same type of gear he saw dispense the ropes that allowed them to fly. Most of the crowds hands rested on the hilts of blades. Erwin said more things and Yukio responded to each while Rin searched their surroundings. He was mainly looking for his sword, but it didn't look like it was with anyone outside. He was still surveying the image when Levi went up to his brother and cut his hand just enough to get a little blood out, and then cleaned the blood away. He waited a few seconds for something to happen, but nothing did happen so he approached Rin. Rin had noticed his approach only a few seconds later when Levi was only about arms length from him. Yukio's eyes were wide knowing what they were looking for.

Levi repeated the actions done on Yukio, only this time something happened. After Levi wiped away the blood on Rin's hand there was no wound. Instantly the dagger was a Rin's throat. Erwin approached as well as the group of young soldiers, including Eren and some older soldiers. Levi's stone cold expressions showed no change but fear reflected in most others eyes, in Yukio's too.

Erwin spoke, "are you on the humans side or are you with titans?" The question confused Rin. Titans? Eren had mentioned titans before as well. Was that what the type demon he encountered was called? This conclusion gave him an easy answer.

"Humans!" Rin yelled eyes gleaming with blue fire. Levi flinched a bit when he saw the flash of warm blue in the boys eyes. Erwin motioned him to lower the dagger, but he hesitated. Intently reading the character of Rin, when he was satisfied he let his arm go slack. Rin relaxed as well. The crowd, Eren, even Yukio was staring at him, there was still fear in some but others had become passive. Eren approached him along with the other young soldiers.

"So you… you're really like Eren?" The small blond boy asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Rin was unsure what he meant, was Eren a half-demon too?

The blond boy spoke again, "Oh! We should introduce ourselves, I'm Armin Arlert."

The boy with the buzz cut spoke next, "I'm Connie Springer." Connie grinned wide, "Eren you aren't so special anymore!" Eren gave a 'shut up' look to Connie.

"I'm Sasha Blouse, I love food!" A girl with brown hair in a pony tail said cheerfully.

"Jean Kirstein," the boy with the horse face said, obviously trying to act cool. The only thing Rin could think right then was that these people had strange names. The last to be introduced was the girl with grey eyes.

"Oh, this is Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman" Armin said when Mikasa didn't say anything for a few seconds. Just hearing a name like that made Rin comfortable, even without knowing her surname, she had a Japanese name and that was enough to make him not feel odd around all the others who had strange names.

"I'm Okumura Rin," Rin introduced himself. He saw the girl, Mikasa's, eyes lock onto him in curiosity, probably because of the same origin of their names.

Yukio had approached the group and taken him a few feet away to lecture him about what just happened. "What the heck just happened?" Yukio was fierce. Rin sarcastically gave a recap on what went on, but Yukio was not laughing. "Rin they cut you, actually expecting something to happen, and guess what something did happen! You're healing ability gave you away, but what I want to know is why they treated you like an every day occurrence." Yukio sighed. Rin told him about the question Armin asked about him being like Eren.

"So you think Eren might be a half-demon as well, and that's why they thought it was normal?" Yukio questioned, disbelieving.

"Well, pretty much, yes," Rin shrugged, "want me to investigate?"

Yukio looked weary but he agreed, eventually. With a few warnings not to be to direct, Rin had set off on his investigation.

(POV Swap)

"Corporal Levi, you are sure we can trust the Okumura siblings," Erwin investigated, "that one, Rin, has been proven to be a Shifter like Eren."

"I can't believe I'm saying it either, but that brat's got the same determination as Eren." Levi stated plainly.

"And what if that boy was sent by Reiner and Bertholdt for that exact reason?" Historia Reiss queried. Since her coronation as Queen she had since become part of matters of the Walls safety.

"Maybe they where, maybe they weren't," Hange added, "we should give them a chance, but if they really are enemies Levi will kill them," her eyes brightend, "or maybe we can capture them and get more information from them than Annie will ever give, but if that doesn't work," her eyes as bright as the stars, "I could find out about the Shifter's bodies!"

This comment earned a gag from a few other soldiers. Historia eyes were widened, but if it was for humanity's sake she'd have to allow it. Looking over all the faces and opinions of the people present the decision was made. If the Okumura brothers were indeed sent by Reiner and Bertholdt, Hange would be allowed to study them.

(POV Swap)

Rin sneezed. He looked around and continued on back to the cell in the basement. His escorts were every so often looking back with fear in their eyes. But Rin wasn't paying attention to them. He was to busy devising a plan. First he's some how try and see if Eren had a tail. Second he'd pry for information from Eren and how he was different from the other people. Third he'd talk to Mikasa just for comfort, knowing there was another Japanese person present. Lastly he'd reveal his tail to Eren so he could see they were alike, maybe.

He was back in the cell sitting on a small, rough bed, when Hange, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren came down the stairs. Ok this was his chance. Yukio had told him not to be to direct but how else was there to get answers? Now seeing if Eren had a tail would be challenging so he simply looked for irregular bumps on his shirt. Rin himself had let his tail out and it was laying limply on the bed behind him. Eren had no bumps so he guessed he may have a small tail. Hange broke his train of thought, "Hence you are going to come on expedition with us." Hange concluded, but Rin hadn't heard the entire thing so he just nodded carefully. All he heard was that he'd be going on an 'expedition' of sorts. Yukio had been informed of his brothers situation, he panicked, but had no right to speak up against it.

 **Hello! This is BlackRide, once again! I'm working on two fanfictions write now so there may not be as many updates in one as there is in the other. Hope you enjoy my writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was nice to be in fresh air again on the surface. The wind was blowing Rin's hair everywhere. He hoped no one would notice his pointed ears and smiled. He had never ridden a horse before, but he loved it so far, maybe not so much when he gets off the horse. Eren was on a horse be side him, looking forward with determined green eyes. Erwin was at the head of the formation, Levi rode a few horses ahead of Rin and Hange about two horses to his left behind Eren. Mikasa and Armin rode together, flanking Eren on his left and front. Rin had noticed many times that there were Survey Corp. (he had been introduced to the three main branches of the military) members who looked back at him ever so often.

There was suddenly a small shock of pain as a pebble flew up from beneath his horse and hit his hand. As expected it healed instantly. He was glad to have his powers, but such as in previous situations, it sometimes got him in trouble. He had been having a strange feeling though. Ever since a few minutes ago, when they past a large forest with huge trees, he had felt as though the Survey Corp weren't the only ones watching him. He tried shrugging off the feeling, but the notion was strong, a dangerous one. He noticed from the corner of his eye Eren probably felt the same. He looked uncomfortable, like he had been put into a situation he'd had before and didn't like it.

Rin reached back and gripped his sword for comfort. He had been gotten it back after much pleading.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Reiner and Bertholdt perched on a high branch, obscured by leaves, watching the progress of the Scouts. Both had noticed a new person riding next to Eren. A young boy with raven hair and a dull red cloth strapped to his back, most likely containing some kind of old sword. They observed how a few Scouts often looked back at him, it was to far to tell accurately, but maybe with a hint of fear? Once they noticed the boy got hit by a flying pebble kicked up by horse hooves. It nicked his hand but the cut healed instantly. They both came to a conclusion. This boy was Shifter. They where planning on attempting to kidnap Eren again, but looks like they'd have to double their pray. Though something that caught their eye was the boy didn't have 3D maneuver gear and he wore strange clothes. At least it would be easy to capture him.

They waited for the right opportunity. Then they spotted maybe half a dozen titans. About four were seven through ten meters, the other two were twelve and fifteen meters. This was their chance. The titans were approaching the Scouts, they'd be upon them in maybe five minutes. The titans jobs in the plan were to distract the Scouts while Reiner and Bertholdt obtained Eren and the new Shifter. It was likely that the higher in command would not let Eren shift unless there was an emergency. They probably wouldn't have to fight Eren's titan form, but if they did Reiner would simply, but maybe not so simply, bite Eren out of the nape. The problem was the raven haired boy, they didn't know his abilities. They hoped they wouldn't have trouble with him.

The titans were then upon the Scouts. And Reiner and Bertholdt set their plan in motion.

 **(POV SWAP)**

It was only Rin's second time seeing titans. It was still pretty terrifying, something that could actually withstand Kurikara. He had been told that just slicing any random part that would be fatal to humans, would not work on titans. Apparently you had to cut out their nape to kill them. He had been told a little more but it was more like death warnings such as, "you get caught by a titan, and that's it for you," or, "if the damn beasts aren't hungry they'll just step on you." He had also been warned by Yukio not to use Kurikara, of course he couldn't make promises, what if he was in danger? He'd have to use it then.

Anyway, back to the present. The titans had scattered the Scouts. The humans were zipping left and right cutting off the napes of two titans. Eren himself was also if the fray. Rin had no idea what to do. He couldn't fight with Kurikara or his bear hands, what was he supposed to do? Well, it didn't seem he needed to do anything, the Scouts were handling the titans just fine, another titan fell. Three left. Rin sat on his horse looking at the skirmish. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. There was another titan. This one was fifteen meters and had some armor-like material around his body. It was moving fast. Rin heard a yell, "it's the Armored Titan!" But Rin barely heard anything, he found himself swept off his horse, and kept in an iron grip. He yelled and kicked. He was worried that the grip would damage Kurikara, and he'd go on a rampage.

The Scouts were still busy with the last three titans, but Eren was now swinging his way to the new titan and Rin. Rin watched at Eren brought his hand to his mouth, it looked like he was going to bite himself. Though it never really happened, because the moment he moved the titan Rin was captive by quickly rammed Eren into captivity as well. Next to come was Mikasa she swung around the titans legs to the back of it knees. The titan quickly reacted by lifting it's shin backward and kicking Mikasa a good twenty meters away. Rin saw it, Mikasa was bloody and knocked out, but he saw the rise and fall of her chest. Eren was busy cursing the titan. The new titan simple turned and ran in the direction of the tall trees. The titan then knocked both the boys out by squeezing the air out of them.

The next thing he knew he was sitting on a high branch deep in the forest of giant trees. His hands were bound and Kurikara lay next to him. He looked around and saw Eren much in the same state, he was tied up much more though his hands were bound together like Rins but, unlike Rin, his arms were tied to his sides and his legs were tied as well. Eren was awake and glaring at two people on a branch only a few feet away. One was blond and the other had black hair. The one with black hair was taller than the one who was blond. The blond chuckled a bit, "doesn't his seem like déjà vu, Eren?" Eren just continued glaring, but he spoke eventually, "still haven't given up, Reiner, Bertholdt? Oh and this time you won't get Christa," Eren had a deadly look on his face. Rin was just sitting there looking confused. Reiner laughed, "Now why's that, Eren?" When Eren spoke next he stunned the two people into silence, "Queen Historia Reiss, Queen of the Walls, that's her real name and title," Eren was smirking, still with the deadly glare, "oi, Reiner you like Historia don't you? Then now you can't go against the Walls without going against her." The two people, Rin was sure Reiner was the blond and Bertholdt was the tall one, turned to him. He could tell Reiner was trying his best to keep calm. Rin felt uncomfortable, why was he here? Where was the titan that had kidnapped them? That's all he thought of.

"So you are one of us two?" Bertholdt asked. Rin still wasn't sure what "one of us" meant. He really didn't care if it was the right time to ask or not but he asked anyway. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'one of us?'" He got questioning looks from both Eren, Reiner, and Bertholdt. Bertholdt continued with looking as Reiner as if asking a question. "You know, you can turn into a titan, like us," Bertholdt gestured to Eren and Reiner and himself. Rin was even more confused, "turn into one of those things? No sorry, that's not me." This earned more confused looks from Reiner and Bertholdt, and a surprised look from Eren.

"If he's not like us we have no use for him," Bertholdt sighed.

"We'll just throw him down the tree, maybe he'll be eaten, or die from the fall," Reiner suggested.

But Rin didn't like that idea. He was happy to have his sharp canine teeth. The three other people looked at his curiously as he brought his bound hands to his mouth. He just said he wasn't like them, so why did he look like he was about to turn himself into a titan? But to their dismay, he opened his mouth and revealed his sharp teeth, and chewed. He got through the ropes in no time. Reiner and Bertholdt were jumping towards him franticly as Rin reached for Kurikara. "Sorry Yukio," he mumbled. The dull cover dropped onto the wide tree branch, revealing, in Rin's hand, a sword. At the sight of the sword Reiner and Bertholdt stopped, what could a sword like that do to them? They realized about two seconds later they should kept towards him.

Rin unsheathed Kurikara. He was ungulfed in blue flames, fiery horns appeared on his head, his ears became longer and more pointed along with his teeth, and he bore his long tail. The three witnesses stared, what the heck is he? Rin ran forward fiery sword out straight. Reiner and Bertholdt jumped to the side. "What the heck are you?!" Reiner yelled. Rin turned and replied with a smirk, "I'm Rin Okumura, half-demon and son of Satan himself." He looked at Eren, still tied up, then back at the other two. He walked straight past them up to Eren. He cut the ropes off him and Eren stood. He looked slightly shaken. But that quickly was replaced by rage.

Rin seriously did not understand what happened next. Eren lifted his had to his mouth, and bit down, hard. Blood sprayed, the branch broke, a cloud of steam washed over everyone, and Rin was, once again, in the grasp of a titan. Though this titan was different. It had long, shaggy hair that swept along it's shoulders, it was fifty feet tall, just like the other titan, and it's body build was strong, but the factor catching Rin's eye was the piercing green eyes, the same eyes as Eren.

The smoke had cleared. Rin saw the same titan as before, the Scouts had called it the Armored Titan, it was in a fighting position, getting ready to charge. Why'd it have Bertholdt on its shoulder? But the titan Rin was with didn't stick around. It ran, the pace so fast that even his demon body felt sick. The Armored Titan was on their trail. It wasn't long before the titans broke the tree line. To Rin's dismay the Scouts were perched on branches, hidden in shadows and leaves. They pounced as the Armored Titan reached the light. Half went for Bertholdt, the other half for the titan. The titan had held up a protective hand to Bertholdt. But that did not stop the assault. After many determined cuts and blows, the titan knew it was pointless, especially when the Scouts went for the backs of it's knees. It let out a screen of smoke from itself, and ran into disappearance before the steam cleared. All the Scouts seemed annoyed, but they tried to follow anyway.

The titan who was holding Rin let him down. He watched as the titan laid on the ground. Mikasa and Armin had climbed to the nape of the titan's neck, surely they were going to kill it? But to his surprise, the nape stretched out. As the skin broke, he saw Eren crawl out of it. Mikasa was there to catch him as he stumbled to get up. Is that what Bertholdt had meant by turning into titans? Does that mean that the Armored Titan was Reiner? Once again Rin was lost in confusion. But he was still in his demon form.

He was surrounded. He looked at himself and realized why. Once again Levi was at his throat. But this time Rin had back up. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were approaching as well. Eren did a salute to Levi and said, "Captain, he is not a threat." Levi looked at Eren from the corner of his eye. "Then answer me, what is he if not a threat?" Levi still had his bored, serious voice, with a little scorn. That's when Rin acted. He, thankfully, had both Kurikara and it's sheath. He started to move to sheath the sword, but Levi quickly disarmed him, and threw Kurikara and the cover a distance away. Though everyone was scared Hange, obviously, was excited. She raced up to Rin and started speaking quickly, examining his fiery horns and sharp canines. But then she did something no demon would like, and most likely kill for. Hange grabbed Rin's tail. Rin yelped. All Hange did was exclaim, "HIS TAIL IS SENSITIVE! WAIT, WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS HE?!" Hange just blabbered on and on, all the while holding Rin's tail. "Do you mind letting go?!" Rin shrieked in agony as she gripped harder. When she wouldn't she was forcefully dragged away by another fearful Scout.

Erwin was there too, he had acknowledged Eren's comment and approached the discarded sword and scabbard. Rin looked at him from the corner of his eye. If they knew that it was the sword that made him like this, would they elect for it's destruction without knowing any more than that? If that happened there was no way he could stay in control of his demonic consciousness.

Well to Rin's relief, when Erwin picked up Kurikara, he silently, and slowly, sheathed it. As the bottom of the hilt met the mouth of the scabbard Rin's flames simply disappeared, and his prominent ears shrunk back to his skull, and his teeth became slightly duller. With this physical reaction, Hange broke free from her captive and ran up to Erwin. Her ecstatic interest overwhelming. On instinct, Erwin pulled away. "OH! So this is what controls his appearance!" Hange just blabbered and bumbled on, most of the words used were not understandable. Hange had gotten hold of the sword and started sheathing and unsheathing it to no end. Feeling like he'd go crazy if it continued, Rin reached for the sword quickly, but Levi reacted by grabbing his wrist.

Rin had finally lost it. He disregarded Levi's hand with some effort and pulled towards Hange. He reached out and snatched up the sword quickly. He put it back in the sheath just as promptly as he took it. He reverted to his human form, hopefully he'd stay that way. Hange was studying him in awe, he felt uncomfortable. Every soldier had drawn his or her blades when he had broken from his restrainer. Rin took note of this and quickly went defensive.

Erwin had approached him, barely a hint of caution anywhere in his expression. It was still awkwardly silent. A few wary breathe intakes when Rin made sudden movement. He was surprised that they had not attacked already. Even Levi was merely watching. Erwin had made peaceful gestures and said, "Ah-hem, before we look into this strange matter, shall we get to safer areas?" And with that, the Scouting Legion headed back to their HQ.

* * *

 **Konichiwa, mina! BlackRide desu! Thank you for reading Titan Exorcist! I really LOVE writing my stories and hope you enjoy them too! (Be sure to check out Titan's Time too! XP)**

 **This chapter ended with some sort of cliffhanger, because I lost my inspiration DX. Anyway you have to find out what will happen in the next chapter! (Obviously) Also! Sorry for the short chapters . . . I tried my best . . .**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, the cold, damp, and cramped basement prison was what awaited Rin. Kurikara was not in his possession either. He no longer had a reason to hide anything so his long navy colored tail was shifting around behind him. He had gone over the events of the past in his head. Rin had to wait for Yukio to come to him. He guessed that Yukio might not even come at all, due to his other form being found out, but he knew now that Eren was not in fact a demon like him. What had they said it was? Transformer? Changer? No those weren't it . . . Shifter. Yes, they had called his power 'Titan Shifter' or something like that.

A particular thought haunted Rin's mind most of all. Yukio was going to be _pissed_ at him for being found out. Rin shivered a little. Sometimes Yukio could be more petrifying than Satan. And that's saying _a lot._

 **(POV SWAP)**

Hange was trying her best to keep calm, miserably failing—of course. Levi was—as usual—scowling, and Erwin was trying to process the suggestion that was given. Yukio was also there, nervously standing and awaiting his and his brother's fate. He just couldn't believe that Rin had revealed himself, even if it was for self-defense or even to protect someone else. If Yukio ever got to see Rin again, he'd be giving his older brother an earful. _That_ was for sure.

The tense silence was put to an end as Erwin looked at Yukio. "Eren Jaeger believes your brother is no threat, can you concur to that?" Erwin inquired. "Yes, sir. My brother wouldn't hurt anyone," Yukio felt he should add a bit of truth. "As long as they don't hurt him or anyone he cares for." He was nervous, could that have sounded like a threat? Would they believe his words? No, he had to stay calm. Whatever decision they make, he can't interfere. It had always been that way. With the Grigori, and all the Vatican and True Cross Order. He had never meddled with their decisions.

Yukio felt hapless. Well that was selfish, his brother was the one in a cage. Rin was always in a cage. How many times was he almost sentenced to death? How many times had he almost been killed protecting others? How many times had Yukio played along with people he knew as a threat? How many times had Yukio felt defective? How many times had Rin smiled at him? Even if his own face was smothered with blood? Yukio hated how negative he was. This time for sure, if it came to that point, he'd definitely protect his brother.

But, it seemed he didn't have to. "I've decided," Erwin said after thinking for a few more minutes. "Rin Okumura will be useful to the Survey Corp, don't you think? Levi, Hange?" Hange jumped for joy and Levi stood there and nodded slightly. Yukio was relieved but there was another feeling. He felt like a coward.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Rin jumped as footsteps echoed through the room. Once again Hange, Erwin, and Levi came down and stopped in front of his cell. Yukio was with them. Rin's tail drooped a bit, Yukio noticed the flaunted tail and glowered, almost on the same level as Levi. Rin look at him with apologetic puppy eyes. He hoped it worked but it probably didn't. Rin's attention was redirected to Erwin. He had a serious expression. "Rin Okumura, if you cooperate with us, we will not question you about what you are," Rin was perplexed, what did that mean? "If you assist our cause to help humanity we can keep this . . . power of yours a secret from the rest of the Branches and public." Now Rin understood better. So they wanted his power to assist them in their 'war' against those giants and maybe those boys he and Eren were captured by? If that _is_ what was meant, then he'd be more than obliged. Rin looked through the bars at Yukio, then back at Erwin. He smiled widely and responded, "damn sure I'll help!"

Levi once again saw the warm blue glint of fire in the boy's eyes. It was beautiful, but some how gave him an anomalous feeling in his soul. Something about this brat's 'fire' felt dire. Like the devil himself were present . . .

* * *

Rin and Yukio were given places amongst the younger soldiers. Yukio took a liking to Armin, probably because of their similar IQs. Rin and Eren were close too, but Mikasa was always lurking around at Eren's shoulder—which was quite creepy. Mikasa was somewhat kind underneath all her motionlessness so she was probably just 'guarding' Eren. Rin was really bad with this kind of thing but he could guess she liked him, in more than one way.

Rin was starting to trust these people. He liked them, from weird personalities to dark and confined personalities he was cool with it. Some of the younger soldiers reminded him of some of his Exwire classmates. Which he may or may not see again. The boy named Jean somehow acted a bit like Bon. And even though Connie had the buzz cut, it was Armin who was alike to Konekomaru. Sometimes, the hyper and optimistic and occasionally awkward Sasha reminded him of Shiemi. The nostalgic feeling was horrible.

Yukio and Rin were finally able wander around in authorized areas, but Rin would never be allowed to unsheathe Kurikara—obviously. Sometimes Rin would be given tests by Hange. The tests mostly focused on the basic five senses. How well Rin's demon ears could work versus how well his more human like ears could work. Hange also tested Rin's tail's sensitivity—let's just say this test didn't end well on either side. An assistant thought he got burned and started freaking out, until Hange touched Rin's flame and realized it only felt warm. Nothing like real fire.

Hange did a bunch of tests all day. As they neared the end of the day Hange announced that they would capture a small titan from Wall Maria tomorrow. She didn't say why, but Rin had a knot in his stomach for some reason. It seemed he wasn't too confident about what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

 **Hello! This is BlackRide! Sorry, this long-awaited chapter is so short! But I was losing my imagination so ya . . . Anyway! I think I might be busier on Titan's Time more than I am on this one because it seems I'm more into that one. Once again, SORRY! And thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after the latest Expedition. Like Hange had asked, the Scouts had detained a four-meter titan. Rin was currently sneaking around in the shadows, hanging from the ceiling, and climbing on the roof to avoid the crazed scientist at all costs. He was doing a pretty good job at hiding. He knew who to stay away from. Levi would obviously be able to find him quickly, same with Mikasa. Yukio would also be on the perpetrators' side so he had to keep away from him too. Everyone was an enemy right now.

Rin was pretty sure no one could find him in the place he was now. Currently, he was on a high beam in one of the castles corridors. It was shady and well away from stray glances. He hoped. He was chuckling to himself watching panicked soldiers scurry about attempting to find him. He did sense a menacing atmosphere, but he believed it was a pissed off Levi searching the hallways nearby.

Well, Rin was right about the pissed off Levi part. Not so much the location.

A few seconds later people in the walkway below could audibly hear a half demon's choked screeches as Levi grabbed his tail from behind.

* * *

Rin was standing in the courtyard. Well, actually, standing wouldn't be accurate. It was more like being tied to the spot with only his tail unrestricted. Oh wait, that's exactly what it was. Rin's tail still had a bit of throbbing, but other than that he had recovered from his surprise encounter with a pissed Levi. Rin didn't like the ropes though. They were scratchy and extremely thick. Hange had arrived with a large covered cart trailing behind. The canvas on top of the cart moved ever so often so even Rin could predict what the extremely large shape was. It was the four-meter titan.

Rin was untied, but soldiers stood at the ready to give chase if he tried to run. He saw Hange had Kurikara and she was walking towards him. Well, actually, once again that wouldn't be truthful. She was in fact exasperatedly running towards him manically. If you know Hange, you could get the picture. On second thought, don't try to imagine that. It'll give you nightmares not even the Colossal Titan could give you.

Hange gave Rin Kurikara and told him to draw it. The titan had been unveiled by then and was staring hungrily at the soldiers. Rin looked at the thirteen-foot beast, it was a bit strange. Such a hostile and supposedly strong creature could be kept down by a couple tons of rope. Rin drew the blade. His appearance was altered. As usual he was engulfed in azure flames. Strangely though, the titan seemed to react to the flames . . . unusually.

The first time Rin had revealed his flames in this new world everything happened too fast to discern if his flames affected the titans in a strange way. At first the giant just looked blankly. Then it started shaking, at first only vaguely but it soon turned into a bone-rattling tremor. Rin lost his footing along with others. No one knew what was going on but they were wholly timorous. The roped had gotten the worst of the rattle and looked like they were on the brink of snapping. It was also unfortunately visible that the titan's body temperature had risen dramatically. Steam rose from the titan's pores. It was certain the ropes holding the beast weren't meant for such a heat and everyone heard the snap of tons of burned rope. Rin had to do something. The titan's trembling had ceased and Rin stood up. The after affects of the quake still lingering on every muscle in his body.

Rin looked up. He was met with the dead eyes of the small titan. It terrified him that something that looked so human could be as beast like as the demons he faced in his own world. What was this world anyway? He had heard some of the stories of battles that happened not to long ago. All he could make out from them was that this world was hell. Maybe not as terrible as the Hell he was almost dragged into once before, but then again maybe it was. The titan had opened its large maw, posed as though he was going to chomp Rin clean in half. Rin didn't want that. Rin wouldn't allow that.

Rin's will shook. Most would call it the feeling of cowardice but this shaking was different. It wasn't cowardice it was more heated . . . it was, _anger._

Time seemed to stop for Rin. He looked around the quad, Yukio was there. He looked horrified. Erwin, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha. They were all there. Some of the other soldiers looked like they were readying to attack the titan while others looked like running away. All had one thing in common. All of them were afraid. Even a small four-meter made them scared. Oddly enough, Rin didn't feel the urge to run or hide. His feelings were quite the opposite. He felt the urge to _attack._

And he did.

Rin raised Kurikara and brought it down. He leaned his weight into the force of the blow. Time finally caught up and gravity pulled at the blade. Kurikara nestled itself deep inside the titan's head. The giant shrieked in agony. He heard some of the soldier shout something. Everything had happened so fast he couldn't make out what they said. Something about a nape? Either way, he watched in satisfaction as the large body was engulfed in blue flames. Every bit of flesh, muscle, and bone burning to oblivion.

Rin looked about once more, for some fear still occupied their expressions, for others it was more surprise, and for the usual one there was deadpan. Bet you could guess whom the last one is. Yukio and Hange were running towards him. Others approached as well. Yukio was asking about what happened and if Rin was all right, Hange was more about what happened and less about if Rin was ok. The group of young soldiers and senior soldiers had gathered around him. Hange was going off and losing the little sanity she had left—actually I don't think she ever had sanity.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Erwin, Hange, Levi, and Historia sat once again in Erwin's office. The day's events told them allot. Rin's powers were useful indeed, killing a titan without even so much as scratching its nape. His powers could also be a threat. Not only could he decide he wants to rebel, but he could also be convinced to betray them. Eren had informed them that he had used those powers in front of Reiner and Bertholdt. If those two decide they wanted to use those powers along with their own, it would spell trouble for them all. The Walls might as well burn down in blue flames.

Levi couldn't help remembering the flames dart inside the boy's eyes. It was would be intimidating if anyone weaker had noticed them. The sapphire globes were filled to the brim with determination. Much like Eren's. Like there was a certain enemy he had to beat before anything happened, even if he was too weak to handle them. If Levi had known better he would have thought that maybe Rin and Eren were so much alike that they both were set on destroying the entire race of being whose blood was infused with their own. As far as they knew Rin's power came to him like that.

What they all wanted to know was what creature could have such powers if not some unknown race of titan?

The Scouting Legion was lucky to have the Queen on their side or Rin and Yukio would have been taken away and interrogated and experimented on as soon as they had informed the higher offices of their finding. The government before were such cowards that they wouldn't bother listening to anything else, after Eren's case that is. Granted Eren's instance caused much hassle with the government. Problems which were only recently resolved. It would have been hard to deal with the past government about a person with powers even they did not know could exist.

Hange broke the thoughtful silence around the room. "I want to study the origin of those flames of his! I don't think he'd be convinced by Titan Shifters that easily, I was there when you had asked him to fight for humanity! I saw the determination in his eyes!" Hange couldn't keep her calm anymore, she snapped. "EVEN WITHOUT THAT SWORD IT LOOKED LIKE HE COULD FUCKING BURST TO FLAMES ANY SECOND! HAHA! HIS EYES WERE SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL WHEN FILLED WITH THE DETERMINATION! YOU CAN'T TELL ME SOMEONE LIKE THAT COULD GO BACK HIS WILL JUST LIKE THAT!" Hange was waving her arms around drastically and Historia was starting to look concerned. Erwin had coughed loudly. Hange attempted to contain herself but she was still wheezing. "Your thoughts? Queen Historia?" Erwin looked at Historia. Historia nodded. The matter was settled just like that. "First," Erwin looked at Hange. "Try to find out the origin of his powers." Hange burst again. This time it was a strange mixture of blushing, laughing, jumping, and incomprehensible blathering.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Rin looked at Yukio worriedly then back at the fanatical scientist. He had literally been asked in the bluntest way possible about the basis of his flames. Even if he told her it didn't seem like she'd believe him. The first time he had accidentally let slip he was a half demon Eren just looked at him like he belonged in an asylum. Which described this person in front of him perfectly. Yukio looked shocked at the question then quickly gave a 'don't do it' signal to Rin. "I don't know their origin either," Rin said nervously. "They were just sortta . . . _there_ one day." Rin hoped this sounded believable. It seemed like he mildly succeeded because Hange nodded thoughtfully and scurried off.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Eren listened to Hange's questioning. "So did Rin say anything to you when he first met you? Anything that might sound like the foundation of his powers?" Eren had to think back quite a bit. Said anything to go with his powers? He scanned his memory of their short first exchange. "Well . . . he did say something strange, but it is impossible." Eren looked at Hange. Then he thought about himself, a boy who could create and control a titan body, _nothing_ was impossible. "He asked me 'what kind of demon it was I encountered?' And when I told him that they were titans and demons didn't exist, he said something that could fit your query." Hange gave him a menacing 'go on' look. "He said, 'demons exist, I should know because I'm a half demon!' Ridiculous is all I thought when he said that but after seeing his . . . form I guess he was telling the truth. He looked panicked when he let his words slip though." Hange looked frozen for a second then once again nodded thoughtfully and ran off.

 **(POV SWAP)**

For the second time that day Hange, Levi, Historia, and Erwin were gathered in Erwin's office. Hange had apparently received the information Erwin requested faster that expected. Hange seem serious this time. This was rare. Her face was grim and thoughtful. This only happened when something extremely horrible or serious happened. This behavior brought a feeling of dread. Had what Hange found out so quickly be so scary or severe? Erwin nodded, motioning Hange to report her findings. "How many people still believe in demons? Like demons not referring to the titans." Hange said quietly. Everyone—even Levi—gave her a questioning look. "Explain," Erwin commanded simply. Hange told her about all the inquiries she had made in the past few hours. Rin's feint ignorance at Yukio's hurried and scared command and then Eren's helpful first conversation with Rin. By the time Hange finished talking everyone looked at her in awe. "So, this Rin is a half . . . _Demon?_ " Historia questioned wide-eyed. For Levi though, everything clicked to place. The ominous feeling that nudged its way into him at the sight of Rin's flames was his instincts.

* * *

 **Hello viewers! It is BlackRide once again! Sorry that my story is so short and cliché . . . And boring . . . But I have an excuse! I wanted this chapter out quickly so . . . Sorry for thinking of the impatient people. All the Yukio lovers are going to hate me in chapter five. I plan to kill off Yukio because honestly I think he barely has any parts in my story so . . . Please don't kill me! Anyway, please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sneezed. Yukio studied him. Rin looked confused. "Somebody must be gossiping about you," Yukio chuckled after a few moments analysis. Rin didn't look sick so that was a 'logical' reason. "Then back to the matter at hand," Yukio and Rin had been discussing the question Hange had asked him. "They are trying to find the origin of your powers, or so that is my theory. I don't think they'd trust us much if they found out you are the spawn of Satan." Rin really didn't want to tell Yukio what had accidently slipped from his mouth when he first met Eren. Yukio would literally pound him to the ground. But with the matter at hand silence was dangerous. He at least had to lighten the mood more before he dropped the bomb. "That is, if they believe in demons," Yukio looked at him curiously. Rin put on a fake laugh, "I mean, if they have these titans that aren't demons, do you think they'll believe that there are real demons out there, much less the King of them? If I was from this world I sure wouldn't believe it." Rin concluded, still wearing a large but very fake grin. Yukio gave him a 'so you think?' look and Rin decided it was time to drop the bomb. "I know this cause they don't believe because when I first met Eren . . . I accidentally told him I was a half demon," after a few second silence Yukio looked like he was gong to explode. "Wait, wait! He just laughed at me told me there are no demons here! He didn't believe me so it's all right!" Yukio fumed telling his brother that if Hange goes to him he could let what you said out and they'd be in trouble. What they didn't know was that fighting over this didn't matter anymore. The info was out.

 **(POV SWAP)**

"So if Rin is a half demon wouldn't that make his brother one as well?" Historia asked Hange. Hange seemed to think for a moment mumbling to herself. Soon she brightened up and gave a response. "They said they were twins right? It could be that Rin was the stronger of the two while in the womb hence he received the powers! One is the brains the other is the brawn!" This theory seemed to stick, minus one small detail. "Yukio was fighting the titan when we first found them," it was Levi. Hange seemed to take this to consideration as well. "Yukio is much smarter than Rin, but also weaker. Maybe he trained himself to become strong and able to fight?"

Erwin had been taking in the conversation. He soon spoke. "I think we should take both of them on the next Expedition. We could test their strength and weakness." Everyone agreed to the proposal. Little did they know it might not have been the best course of action.

 **(POV SWAP)**

The Scouts were running around amply fulfilling their assigned duties. It was almost time for the Scouts to set off. Yukio and Rin had been surprised when they were told that both of them would be participating on the Expedition. It had been so long since the two had gotten stuck in this world, approximately half a year. The soldiers had taken the key from them so they couldn't try to see if it would work at getting them home now that they were here. Rin and Yukio wondered many times if they could get home another way. Aside from all this they had adapted to the new way of life here. A few things were quite unlucky though. One, there was no air conditioning. Two, there was no electricity—this mainly effected Rin. Three, the food wasn't as good as what they had back in their own time or world or dimension or whatever you want to call it.

* * *

The Scouts had taken up the formation after getting outside Wall Rose. Rin and Yukio rode together in a squad at the back of the formation. They saw the different colored signal flares that gave them a path clear of titans. Though sometimes they missed a titan and ended up having to fight it, otherwise it was smooth sailing. Rin once again had the reassuring weight of Kurikara at his back, but Yukio had been trained with and given the machines they called 3D Maneuver Gear. In Rin's mind Yukio looked hilarious in his outfit. Though Yukio was able to use the gear pretty quickly he was only about average with it, but if Rin knew anything about his brother he knew that he could get through somehow. Getting lost in thought is Rin's weakness.

One of their squad members shouted and started fumbling with his flare gun. Rin noticed and looked around there wasn't a titan left right or in front. Rin looked behind them. There it was a titan. It had long stringy limbs and a plump belly. It was running in a very strange and limply way, it was running right towards them. It also seemed that the Scout who had been fumbling with the flare gun had dropped the canister on accident and the other squad member was now scrabbling with their own gun. The titan was gaining ground. Yukio had seen this and started turning his horse to face the titan. Before Rin could stop him Yukio shot off the horse and latched onto the side of the titan's neck. It was strange, usually the one being reckless was Rin. Rin had seen something in his brother's eyes it was like he was trying to abandon a sense of cowardice. He probably was. Rin just watched in horror as his younger twin was propelled towards the giant. Even more horror came to him as he saw the titan's arm rise and its large hand grabbed Yukio. The titan didn't crush him to death in its hand then eat him, it simply shoved Yukio into its mouth and swallowed. Rin cried out. Loudly.

* * *

The fourth squad member had shot the flare and looked back to see a horse with no rider and a trembling Rin. Rin was _shrieking_. He pulled Kurikara from it's red carrier and then it's sheath. Immediately Rin was engulfed in blue flame, ears grew outwards, and teeth became pointed. Rin sprung off his horse and charged at the still running beast. The titan had started shaking while running, same as the four-meter from the experiment. It swiped its shaking limbs at Rin but he could dodge the careless motions easily. He jumped onto one of its arms and while running up its long limb he dragged the blade through its flesh. The titan's entire arm was set aflame, the blue fire soon spreading across its entire body as Rin reached its shoulder. The titan lunged at Rin with its head but Rin was one step ahead. Rin had swept Kurikara clean through the titan's nape and head. The body fell and dissipated. The other two squad members had turned to see the scene. As their charge turned to face them they cringed. This boy was not the boy they had left the Wall with. That boy had stunning boy eyes and deep black pupils, but this boy was different, he had the same stunning blue irises but his pupils were bright blood red. A demented shark-tooth smile was plastered on this new boy's face.

The Scouts started to flee, they shot off a purple signal hoping reinforcements would come. They looked behind them and screamed. The devilish boy was chasing them at a frightening speed.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Levi, Hange, and Eren all saw the purple smoke rise from the squad the Okumura twins were in. Their own squads quickly charged back towards the smoke not knowing what to expect. Soon enough the two squad leaders and other squad members heard screams. They spurred their horses quickly in the direction of the terrified sounds. As they approached they saw what was so frightening.

It was Rin. Or at least it looked like Rin. He was in his demon form. But it was different. Hange looked around, she saw an evaporating titan corpse and two horses with no riders. One was Rin's one was Yukio's. But Hange couldn't see Yukio anywhere, just a very scary looking Rin. She noticed Eren had shuddered, "What's wrong?" Eren looked at her with strange eyes. "I don't know . . . I just felt _angry_ for a second . . ." Hange look at him curiously then at the strange Rin. Rin was chasing the squad members but Yukio was nowhere to be seen. Then she remembered the titan's body. _Did the titan kill Yukio?_ That must be it. Rin probably wouldn't be acting like a psychopath if Yukio were alive. But this behavior confirmed the theory. Rin most definitely is a half demon.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Yukio gasped, the titan had its long and strapping fingers tightly grasped around him. He was moving slowly towards the titan's maw. Yukio saw Rin from the corner of his eye. He had horror written all over his face. Yukio was worried for Rin, if he dies right in front of him Rin could go berserk. Yukio didn't want to die! He writhed in the titan's grasp but it did no use. He could smell the beast's breath. It smelled of blood and rotten meat. It was the putrid odor of death. Death. That was all that awaited him. This was fate's plan from the start. He was going to die in an unfamiliar world and not even his body would be left. He wanted Rin to free him from his restraints, to smile at him and tell him it would be all right that they'd get home together. No, that wouldn't happen. Yukio decided to simply close his eyes and except his demise.

Yukio felt it, the extremely high temperature of the titan's mouth and the slimy mucus coating the flesh. He had been swallowed whole. Yukio was propelled down the beast's throat and landed in a pool of slimy flesh colored liquid. The stomach. So that is how he was going to die, suffocated in the slimy liquid in the titan's abdomen. Yukio clenched his mouth and eyes shut, hoping it'd be over soon. Hoping that the next time he opened his eyes he'd be dead, on his way to Heaven or Hell. Yukio simply stayed still, waiting. Sooner or later he felt different. The atmosphere around him had cooled off and he didn't feel the slimy liquid. He opened his eyes slowly. He had lost his glasses—go figure—and he was lying on his back on top of something hard and cloth like. He looked around while squinting. He made out a corridor that looked familiar and an open door right in front of him. Inside was a room with a bed on the left and right of the room and two desks at the far wall each in front of two windows. Everything looked so familiar. It clicked. He was back in the Boy's Dorm in True Cross Academy where he and Rin lived. But it made no sense he had died . . . hadn't he?

He went into his room and opened the drawer with his extra glasses and put a pair on. Yukio heard frantic footsteps coming up the stairs right towards him. His head was hazy so he couldn't see very well even with his glasses but he saw a blur of a pink and blond human like figure. "Shiemi . . .?" Yukio asked hesitantly. His head cleared a bit and the girl ran towards him with tears streaming down her face as she tackled him with a hug. "What . . .? What's wrong?" Yukio stuttered. "Stupid Yukio! I—We were so worried! You and Rin have been missing for more than half a year!" Shiemi calmed down a bit and looked around. "Where is Rin?" Yukio was very confused. Rin was still in the other 'world?' How is he here right now? He was sure he died in the stomach of that titan.

Yukio realized this was no pre-death dream, this was real. He was back at True Cross Academy, and Mephisto was bound to be here. Yukio put all thoughts of his supposed 'death' aside and hurried to find Mephisto. Shiemi hurried along behind him asking what was going on. Soon Yukio found himself in Mephisto's office with the group of his Exwire students with him, all questioning him about where Rin was or where they had been. Mephisto was sitting at his desk with his feet up like he had not a care in the world—which he probably didn't, until now. Yukio approached him and slammed his hands on the desk. "Where the hell did that key take us?" All Yukio got was a lazy smirk of question. "That key you gave us to test took us to a whole different dimension or parallel universe!" Once again jump questioning looks. "I'M PRETTY SURE I DIED THERE AND RIN IS STILL STUCK THERE!" Yukio was fuming. The group behind him looked worried and Mephisto simply looked at him in pitiful silence. "MAKE ANOTHER DAMN KEY TO GET RIN BACK!" Yukio yelled. Mephisto took his feet from the desk and leaned forward to speak, "afraid I can't do that Okumura-sensei." Yukio wanted to punch the demon in the face but held back. "You say you died? How exactly did you die yet end up very much alive here?" Mephisto smiled. Yukio calmed himself down as much as he could and told the story in every detail.

By the end of his speech it had gone from midday to nightfall. Everyone was looking at him in amazement and disbelief. Mephisto spoke one last thing before dismissing them. "Rin needs to learn how to get back on his own." That time Yukio did lunge at him. He should have known better because a few seconds later he was in his room. The King of Time, of course.

 **(POV SWAP)**

Rin was gaining on his two allies, red pupils flashing illogically. He had gone berserk. His enhanced ears caught the sound of more approaching beings. He changed course to the larger group, and with a step and a leap he was only about ten feet away from the group. The large company spurred to a stop. The wild half demon's tail was flipping about excitedly. And everyone in the joined unit knew the one person who could challenge the mindless half demon.

Levi dismounted his horse and cautiously approached the dementedly smiling boy. He drew both his blades, and charged at the half demon expecting him to be no match for him, just another opponent. That was probably the first mistake Levi made in quite a while. He should have listened to his instincts, because as he got within a three-foot radius of the mad Rin, he found himself stabbing air. Rin had made his way behind him. Attempting to slash Levi's left leg off, Levi pulled away quickly enough only to get a shallow nick but it certainly burned like a real flame.

Levi and the rogue Rin battled more, Levi receiving a number of cuts and Rin getting away scratch-free. The other Scouts watched in awe as Levi met his match.

* * *

Rin knew what was going on, it had happened before. He knew this because it felt like he didn't know anything. He had forgotten who he was. Who am I? Where am I? What's going on? Questions he didn't know the answer to circled his mind.

*Phosphorus. _What did that have to do with anything? What relevance did that word have?_ Light. _Light? What light? In this place I'm at there is no light._ _No, wait there is light . . ._

Rin wanted to reach for the light but he didn't remember how to move his body. No, he didn't _need_ to remember, it was a natural instinct all humans are born with. But is he human? Is He a demon? Rin didn't know. No, he didn't _need_ to know, he was both. Rin reached for the light. He had remembered his allies, his friends, and his family. He wasn't reaching for just a light he was reaching for them. The light engulfed him.

* * *

Everyone was confused. As the berserk Rin took a swing for Levi's chest, he wobbled and fell limp. Rin's body just lay there for a few minutes, face in the ground. He moaned—quite humanly—and shaky elbows tried to pull themselves up. After trying and failing a couple of times, Rin moved Kurikara and the sheath together. He reverted to his human form and everything went quiet. The gathered Scouts quickly tied Rin up and put him on a horse, which they guided along with them back to Wall Rose. A yellow flare was shot. Mission terminated.

* * *

 **Have no fear BlackRide is here! Well this is chapter five. Yup, Yukio died—as promised—but you should no that I'd never give away something so bluntly. I had to add a twist or it'd be boring. Anyways, my imaginative juices were really flowing today. Wow! Usually it'd take me three days to create one chapter but this took me about five hours! Please review! I'd love to know what you guys want to see coming in other chapters and I'd love to see what kinds of twists I could put in them. (Evil smile) Also about this: *Phosphorus, it's a Greek which means, "light bearer" it is also the Kanji meaning of Rin's name. (Or so I'd like to believe)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR BLUE EXORCIST**


	6. Chapter 6

Cold and damp, empty and alone, Rin felt all these things. Yukio was gone. Rin choked at the memory. If Yukio were here, he would have stopped Rin from going berserk. If Yukio were here . . . If only.

Rin opened his eyes for the first time since being knocked out. He was in a cell again, but this one was different from the ones at the Survey Corp's castle. The placing was different. Rin attempted to move but an immense weight held him to the spot. Cracking his sore neck in the process, Rin looked down to see layers upon layers of thick iron links. He then knew he wasn't with the Survey Corps, even they did not have so many chains.

Rin sat there for a while squirming to try and get his blood flowing again. Many hours later there was a slam and hostile footsteps in the corridor. Rin looked up to see soldiers. They wore a uniform similar to the Survey Corp's but instead of a pair of blue and white wings, they had a unicorn with a white mane and blue pelt. Rin and . . . and Yukio had been told of all the branches of enforcement in the Walls. So these guys were—what was it?—the Garrisons? No the unicorn was the Military Police. They— _he'd_ also been told to watch out for the Military Police. Well it looked like watching out for them wasn't the problem now. They already had him.

The Military Police rather roughly walked Rin down long, bright, and pampered hallways, well it was more like dragging him due to the chains. No one spoke so it felt like an eternity before they stopped in front of two large and decorated doors. Inside he could hear a crowd, whispering amongst themselves. _What was going on?_ Rin longed to ask questions but thought better. Right now Rin felt weak. Just standing drained his energy. The large doors opened with a loud creak and the whispers settled as Rin was walked to a stand with a thick pole protruding from it. The room was magnificent, there was a domed roof with a pretty mural and the stands were carved from dark wood that complimented the walls. There was a stand on the back wall the stood out from the surrounding ones—literally. This stand was much taller than the others, and as Rin was bound to the thick pole he saw Kurikara resting on the top of the stand. He longed for it. Currently he couldn't do anything he was bound and kneeling.

Rin used a little bit of his energy to look around the room. The Scouts were there on the right with more people wearing a different crest with two roses—the Garrisons. But Levi wasn't there. On Rin's left there were many people looking at him with scorn and fear and curiosity. Rin was uncomfortable, if he could move his body he'd be squirming constantly. Not even his tail was free of binds, it was locked to his back. Then everything clicked together. This was a courtroom, and he was the accused. So were the Scouts on his side? He guessed so, but maybe after seeing him go berserk they were distrustful. If that's the case what was to become of him? If he's killed maybe he could see Yukio again—but maybe not. The sound of a door opening and closing pulled him from his worried thoughts. He looked at the tallest stand to see an old man with a thick beard and spectacles seating himself on a chair hidden behind the wood. He was the jury, or the judge but either way you could tell he held power. Rin got strange vibes from him. Like the calm face he wears is just a cover up of his true nature.

* * *

Yukio had rummaged around the door to his and Rin's room. It was the door they used the key on so he was hoping maybe the key had come back. He knew it wasn't a possibility but he wanted to believe he could get to his brother somehow. Rin had seen Yukio enter the titan's mouth, he was worried because if he knew Rin then he knew that Rin would go berserk. And that would be bad for that world and Rin. Mephisto claimed he couldn't do anything but Yukio knew better. That key was probably some sort of test for them. If it was he knew Mephisto wouldn't talk and he knew there was nothing he could to against him. Yukio _knew_ everything, that's what he thought but now he couldn't even get to Rin. He didn't know how. Yukio, now several times over in his life, felt hapless, and the key was nowhere. Wait, no it was somewhere, in the other world.

* * *

The Exwires gathered around the hallway in the old boy's dormitory watching their now pitiful teacher look for anything that might bring Rin back. Everyone wanted to comfort him but they all knew he'd just push them off. It was sad. Shiemi was especially affected, she was closest to both the twins and it pained her to see even one of them in pain. She looked like crying. So they all made a plan. It wasn't much of a plan but they'd do it for Yukio and Rin. They readied themselves and charged off to find a certain demon with a questionable fashion sense. When they found him they pushed him so hard and none of them were going to give up. They'd get another key and this time they were _all_ going to this other world. They were _all_ going to help save Rin.

* * *

Rin had been in court before, with the Vatican of course, but it still counted as court. He barely ever had to speak but when he did it was hard, he had regained more energy but not much though energy was not the only reason it was hard to talk. The questions were hard for him to answer out of habit. Once a man wearing black robes and a black kipa called out, "the divine power of the goddesses shouldn't be tainted by a demon! Isn't it enough to have these Titan Shifters?" Some people scoffed at him and Darius Zackly—which was the old mans name—ordered him to be silent until proper time to speak or he'd be escorted from the court. Zackly had examined Kurikara as well as Rin's powers. All the while Rin felt weird vibes from the man. At his curiosity Rin felt shivers down his spine. He felt unsafe. It was akin to the vague feeling he had when he first saw the titan covered in armor that turned out to be a boy named Reiner. Eren never gave him that feeling though. He wondered if those other Titan Shifters gave him this feeling . . . Then could this man be a Titan as well but people didn't know? As he'd been told if a person was a Titan Shifter then they would share characteristics with their titan. So Rin's theory was that either the man was a Titan Shifter or he just had a very sickening personality. He was to busy going through his thoughts to notice that some people who were dressed like the religious man had stormed out of the room, but he soon noticed that he was being warily untied. Did that mean the court was over? He looked to his right to see Erwin and an old man from the Garrisons smiling slightly at him. That meant whichever side they were on had won. What was to become of Rin? Would he stay with the Scouts or would he be taken somewhere else to be killed. Or would the Scouts kill him? He had gone berserk and attacked them hadn't he? Who had he attacked again? Had he killed them? He shivered at the thought of his berserk form slicing down a Scout. But if that were true, why would Erwin—the very leader of the Survey Corps be smiling at him? This reassurance washed away any thought of death.

* * *

Shiemi was shining brighter than the sun, Izumo was smiling, Konekomaru was also smiling, and Bon—believe it or not—was laughing with triumph.

They had gotten another key. They were going to save Rin.

The group of teens approached Yukio who was now sitting in the cafeteria in the dormitory watching the little familiar, Ukobach cook. Shiemi bounded up to him and waved the key around. "Yukio! Look what Mephisto gave us!" Yukio looked at the key and then Shiemi in astonishment but it quickly turned o suspicion. "Shiemi do you know for sure that Mephisto didn't give you some fake key?" Shiemi stopped dancing for a second and everyone looked at each other. The Exwires gathered together in a huddle like what sports players do when discussing a strategy. After a few moments of whispering they turned to Yukio. "How about we test it now?" It was a bit creepy because they all talked in unison. Yukio looked at them for a second and shrugged. "I guess we could." With that cheers erupted and Ukobach got a jump scare.

The group rushed to Yukio and Rin's door. Yukio pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. He stepped in while the others hung out in the doorway. It was the same as the first time. The same old crippled house, the same vast field all around. This time though, there was no titan. Yukio breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for the others to come. But he stopped Konekomaru who was the last one. "We have to make sure the key will work again." Shiemi wanted to say Mephisto guaranteed that they'd be able to come back but she thought of how many times he had lied to them before. Yukio closed the door with Konekomaru on the other side and pulled the key from the lock. He waited a few seconds and put the key back in and opened the door. Konekomaru was on the other side in the same hall they were just in. It worked. They could get home. But the hard part is yet to come. First they had to get over a fifty-meter wall then they had to find Rin, and if Rin went berserk finding him would be hard.

* * *

 **Yo! It's BlackRide! Cliff hangers! I know you're sick of me but I don't care!** **Yes this chapter is short I'm sorry, but hey! At least it's here. Anyway, about you people questioning Zackly, I recently read a little article about how Zackly is similar to a certain mysterious titan of ours so yeah. Anyway hope you like it! Also sorry if I got character personalities wrong, I'm more of a Shingeki no Kyojin fan than I am Blue Exorcist. If the haters gonna hate go hate somewhere else.**

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!**


	7. Just Some Info and Spoilers

For those who wondered why there are no other demons in this fantasy of mine.

* * *

Before the titans came a few humans were intimidated and threatened by beast that only they could see. The creatures varied in shape, size, and mischief. The most common was a small floating black ball that seemed to occupy every inch of the air, they had no names for these creatures except _demon_. However, when the titans came and humans locked themselves away inside the Walls the demons simply disappeared. This was the handiwork of a certain being who the Royal Family knows as "The First Ruler" of which his will had been passed through their blood. The King had raised the Walls using the hardened flesh and very being of fifty-meter titans known as Wall Titans. And as he had blocked out titans, he had sealed and banished all the demons to another domain, which we know as Hell or Gehenna. Only the Royal Family members who inherit the King's Will will know why such a powerful being didn't banish the titans along with the demons. Of course when the King's Will left the Reiss family during Eren's time the seal on the demons was broken but it still took hundreds of years for the demons to find their way out. By then the titans had vanished along with the Walls. What the King didn't expect though was that in the future a certain demon known as "The King of Time" lived up to his title. And maybe those sent back in time could . . . take a few demons with them?

* * *

 **Well here's the hidden past to my story. Sorry for the spoils those who haven't read the manga. And you'll find out what that last bit is about in the actual chapter 7. Also I have been busy with summer camps and writers block so the last chapter probably won't come out very soon. And as an apology the last chapter will be extra long! I can't guarantee your satisfaction with my sloppy and weak plot but then again I'm writing this for me. I have a very confusing personality by the way. Anyway! Reviews are welcome… Uh, and that's all so see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ATTACK ON TITAN**


	8. Chapter 7

"So where exactly are we?" Izumo asked ever so impatiently. Everyone exchanged questionable looks and directed their gazes to Yukio. Yukio was looking out across the vast plain then turned to face his group of students. The traumatized memory of his and Rin's first encounter with the humanoid beasts flowing from the bowels of his mind, he reminisced how impossible it was for the Survey Corp to not have seen Rin's flames at that time. It was illogical. Yukio snapped back to reality to answer the question of direction. "If I remember correctly, the Wall should be that way," Yukio gestured to the East. Shiemi pumped herself up cheering "onwards!" and making her own little battle cries. The rest of the group simply looked at her and Yukio reminded them to watch out for titans.

Yukio reflected on the lessons he had learned from the Scouts, he constantly ran through the list of titan's weaknesses in his head:

The nape of the neck

Immobile at night

Pretty long list right? No, not really. He wasn't even sure how this entourage of demon exorcist, mind the word demon and not titan, could reach the nape of a titan's neck, nor was he sure if summoning worked in this place but he was most certain that a psalm or prayer would not work. If Shiemi and Izumo could summon their familiars then climbing the Wall and fighting would be easy. Nee could come up with some tall and sturdy plant they could scale and they could test to see if Uke and Mike did any damage against the giants. But there were some problems. Climbing the Wall is easier said than done because for one thing, the Wall is fifty meters in height, which is nearly one hundred sixty-five feet, and then there are the Garrisons who'd probably shoot them with cannons before the get more than half way up the Wall. How would this all work out? They'd just have to find out as fate plays out.

* * *

Rin had been told the details of what had happened the previous day. Rin was going to be a secret from the public and he would help with the closing of the aperture in Wall Maria. Sounded easy enough but was harder than hell. The titans would be everywhere and it's likely many lives would be sacrificed. While thinking of sacrifices a certain haunting image appeared in Rin's mind. Yukio held tightly in a titan's clutch being lifted to the over sized orifice. Rin shuddered visibly as he recalled the image and then going to darkness as he went berserk. Rin was told of his behavior and couldn't believe that he had put wounds, even just small ones on 'Humanities' Strongest.' Would it be appropriate to apologize? Technically it wasn't really him doing all the harm but he guessed that wouldn't matter.

As he walked by a few mortified Scouts cowered to the opposite sides of the corridor. Rin felt bad that he had caused such fear and mistrust to spread through the minds of these people. He had seen Satan, he had seen the Impure King and many other scary beasts, now including titans, but what scared him the most was seeing humans become afraid. It was painful and scary because it reminded him of how fragile some things are. Friends, family, neighbors, and even plain strangers, all people were fragile. Some act tough and unfriendly but are truly scared and lonely. A child throwing a tantrum would threaten that they'd run away but they never do because they are scared, but if the child does run away they'd try to find their way back realizing that the world is a place where most children wouldn't survive. I don't know about you, but that's what I call fragile. Because people were so fragile, Rin didn't want to see them break. He tried his best not to notice them and their fear filled eyes, clenching his teeth as he moved on to find the Corporal.

It was perfectly peaceful in the Western wings of the old castle—and then a Hange came. Apparently peacefully walking the sunlit halls are impossible when the unkempt, loud, and jumpy Hange has her current tests mainly for you. "Hey, Rin! Where are you headed? Are you busy? I'm going to see Levi and Erwin for a meeting and they asked me to snoop you out as well!" Wow, she talks a lot, but he could just see if he could accompany her to find Levi and act contrite—meaning he'd probably prostrate himself. "I'm not busy, I was hoping to find Levi to apologize for . . . _that_." Rin was pretty blunt and straightforward and Hange became ecstatic at the statement for God knows what reason. Hange guided Rin to the room he had become accustomed to since he got to the new world-time-place-whatever. He had been in here a few times with Yukio hadn't he? Even if he had made a loud sigh it wouldn't have been heard through Hange's superfluous blabbering.

Hange opened the door to the oddly darker than usual room. Levi and Erwin where there and so was Eren. Most of the meetings they held were a mystery to Rin but the ones he was included in most always involved Eren as well. Well this could be a strategy and or experiment meeting because as he heard Eren was 'Humanity's Last Hope' because of his powers and then his own powers were something they wished to study—it was also apparently a charge from the court, "to study and learn the extent of his powers" or so he was told. He was also told that he was lucky they had royalty on their side in which they referred to the small blond girl, Historia or Krista depending on who you ask.

Rin walked over to stand next to Eren and waited as the seniors conversed between themselves. Rin observed closely as Erwin's eyes became wide but quickly narrowed in what he thought was concern. After more countless minutes of trying to listen in on what was being said, which wasn't to hard with Hange but she still was oddly quieter than anyone would think possible. The superiors turned to face the two boys. Rin already knew what they had said. Apparently, during a particularly hard battle between Titan Shifters Eren's titan had burst into flame—well Hange had concluded it wasn't the titan's flesh but it's blood that was flammable, but there was a part of the conversation he heard that made him and Eren scared a bit. Hange wanted to test to see if Rin's flames could ignite Eren's titan to make some sort of super weapon. During the court session he remembered that he had been asked if he could usually control these powers, and he answered that he could—when he's actually in control of his thoughts. After the assembly Hange had asked to do a few tests to see if he could manage them well. She had laid out a few objects in front of Rin and Rin had to put them on fire without harming them. He succeeded and thought back to how those vigorous training sessions with Shura and Yukio paid off.

As Hange elatedly informed the basic idea of the experiment Rin was trying to imagine what a fiery titan would look like. Eren was a bit startled because he had seen what Rin's flames could do to a titan and he wondered if the experiment failed would he survive? If the experiment were a success though, reaching Shiganshina would be a piece of cake. If they could kill titans with one hit they'd make fast progress. If they came across other Titan Shifters maybe they could actually defeat and capture them, so many 'if's.

* * *

It worked.

The group was elated as Izumo and Shiemi drew summoning circles on the small pieces of paper they had brought and spoke their chants. Nee appeared in his puff of smoke but the small greenman's reaction was strange, instead of the cheerful and energetic being, there was a small shaking ball of fear. Nee had curled into a protective position much like an armadillo. Shiemi was sympathetic so she pulled Nee close to her and the small demon jumped onto her and hid itself somewhere on her being. By the time Izumo had Mike and Uke summoned they were all confused. They had successfully summoned the familiars but they were acting strange. They were acting . . . _scared_. Mike and Uke were frantic, they practically screamed at Izumo. "Girl! Why have you summoned us to this cursed place?" They shouted, so even demons were afraid of titans, or was it something else in this world? Izumo took charge and ordered them to obey her then she gave them a general idea of what they were to do. "You wish for us to fight the beasts?" Mike and Uke snarled, "'tis no problem . . . Lest we meet the 'God.'" As if there was an invisible cue a seven-meter titan with a stubby belly and stout arms which were swinging about carelessly began stumbling into view. Mike make a clicking sound of annoyance and Uke mumbled, "hideous beast," as they charged forward at Izumo's hurried command. They launched up and circled the beast then one made a lunge for the nape while the other distracted the maladroit limbs, it seemed as though it were a piece of cake for the two foxes. The Exwire students looked in awe as the huge body fell down and began evaporating slowly. There was no doubt that they could defend against the titans.

The group traveled to the East following Yukio and Yukio was following his memory. They had encountered a few titans who were attracted to the group but Mike and Uke had gotten rid of them, both grouped and singular, the mindless carnivores stood no chance, except once when they were attacked from both sides and Nee had braved up and created a large fence of thick trees until one of the foxes came. Within about half a day they reached the Wall. The group minus Yukio looked in awe at the tallest wall they had ever seen. Yukio had turned to Shiemi and nodded, Shiemi nodded back. She pulled Nee from the breast pocket of her uniform. Nee had stopped shaking but you could still see that the greenman was scared. Shiemi gentle cooed to the small being and then asked him for a plant—of which she gave her own name too so no one knew for sure what the plant really was. Nee hopped to its feet and a thick brown vine sprouted from its stomach and began climbing the Wall, growing smaller branched off on the sides in a formation similar to a ladder which was what they'd use it for. Yukio was thankful that the branch who was supposed to guard the Wall was a bunch of drunkards who were always goofing off. As the vine reached the top the Wall the group started climbing. Yukio and Bon climbed with precision but Izumo, Shiemi, and Konekomaru fell behind a bit. It didn't take as long as they thought because Konekomaru had an idea. Nee was passed up to Bon and Yukio, which bent the brown creeper upwards. The three lagging teens held onto the limbs and as their teacher and classmate reached the top, Nee retracted the plant that carried the other three to the top of the Wall. Just as expected, the Garrisons weren't there. All they needed to do next was find a way to get down unnoticed, which would also be easy because Yukio had brought a small gift for Rin. He was just wondering what the reactions of his companions would be like when they could have used this 'gift' to fight the titans and get up the Wall. Yukio chuckled for the first time in a while and the group simply looked at his questioningly.

* * *

The grassless courtyard was seen once again. Rin and Eren stood facing each other, Rin had Kurikara and Eren had his hand raised, Rin stood a large area away from Eren, and there was an audience once again to witness and control the test if need be. Hange gave them a 'ready' signal and Eren moved his hand to his mouth and quickly bit down. Disturbed dirt and dust lifted as a fifteen-meter titan formed out of thin air.

The intimidating beast knelt down to Rin and Rin pulled Kurikara from its sheathe. Rin was enveloped blue fire as usual. He concentrated he had to control his flames and if he couldn't then it is likely that Eren would die. He couldn't live with that sort of burden. Rin raised Kurikara to a level a bit higher than his waist. Rin lunched forward, sinking the tip of the burning blade into the hand of Eren's titan. Rin concentrated. _Don't hurt him empower him!_ The large body flinched a bit but nothing happened. The tense crowd looked quizzical. Murmurs of confusion swept through the area. Rin withdrew the blade and looked at Eren. Nothing happened. Or at least that's what they all thought.

Rin saw it a few minutes later and he was sure Eren felt it. Beneath the skin of the titan a warm blue light spread through the blood veins and vessels. Granted you could only see it if you were up close or had excellent vision but it was definitely there. The titan stood and moved its limbs, testing them. The crowd watched in awe as the blue veins became more and more visible, pulsing blue flames. Though that sounds painful it seems that it was the opposite for Eren. The titan seemed more energetic. Hange was jumping with glee as she recorded how long this could-be 'power up' lasted. It lasted around three to four hours and the crowd was excited. Of course the witnesses that were present were the few who still trusted the half-demon so most of them went in for group hugs. All was well. When the 'blood-fire' as Hange called it died out Eren crawled from the titan's nape, and the only things he could be happy about was that he was alive and that he could now reclaim Wall Maria, he could reclaim Shiganshina and find out what was in the basement.

* * *

Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru, and Bon had made their way to a section of the Wall where all there was was an open field with a few trees. Everyone but Yukio was looking around for a ladder or stairs until Yukio asked for their attention. "How are we going to get down?" Konekomaru asked confusedly. Yukio grinned and pulled something black from an inner pocket, everyone's eyes popped from their heads. Yukio place the thing on the ground, the thing was a small animal, a cat to be exact. The cat was black and had a split tail. It meowed at them happily in greeting. It was Kuro, Rin's demon cat whom he would talk to often. "Now why didn't we ride Kuro up the Wall as well?" Izumo asked as Yukio simply grinned at them and gave them a very teacher like answer, "training." With that Kuro got the gist and grew larger. The group mounted Kuro and the large cat backed up a bit to get a running head start then jumped off the edge of the Wall. Instead of falling though, the feline flew and after a few meters, began a graceful arch towards the ground. The few who weren't used to open flight shouted a bit before calming down.

Kuro landed with a thud and skidded to a stop. The group dismounted the large cat but wobbled a bit as their feet met solid earth once more. Konekomaru and Shiemi looked a bit queasy and Izumo literally took a tumble. Bon and Yukio however seemed fine, on the outside. The world was spinning and it took a few minutes for them all to recover. Yukio cleared his throat and straightened his posture then looked at Kuro and motioned him in thanks as well as a request to return to a smaller size. He created a replica of a map of the Walls in his mind. If the city they had recently been at was Karanese District then the Scouting Legion's headquarters shouldn't be far. Hence Yukio started traveling in the direction he hoped to be the H.Q. According to his calculations they should reach the old castle within the afternoon of the next day if they continued roving with no rest. And no rest is what he'd give his companions. Yukio was set on getting Rin back as soon as possible. They both had a lot of missed schoolwork to do.

* * *

The rest of the day was celebration. The test was a success. The Garrisons were at the fête as well, obviously because the seniors were into the alcohol and booze and the juniors just wanted to goof off. Not that that's what they did everyday. Fights did broke out sometimes because either someone insulted someone else for being stupid enough to go outside the Walls or vice versa. Of course the Garrisons weren't disclosed on the subject of the celebrating. Either way it was an enjoyable evening for most. Though most soldiers still stood away from Rin. He still felt so alienated. Well Eren and others assured him that Eren was treated the same way at first. It would all be water under the bridge sooner or later. Jean simply called them both freaks and Mikasa and Eren clenched their fists but neither did anything. And that was how the day ended as the Garrisons packed their things (as well as some of the Scouts' beers and wines) and left.

After the Garrisons were well on their way, Hange had decreed it was best if they only used Rin and Eren's combined powers against other Titan Shifters and only if they needed to. It seemed to drain energy fairly quickly. And a passed out Eren wasn't going to be able to patch up a huge hole.

Later that night however there was quite a commotion.

* * *

Yukio was proud that his calculations had been correct. He saw the outline of the old castle's walls by the moon's helpful light. Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru, Bon, and Yukio were all extremely tired and hungry having not fully prepared for the trip. Only a few meters away from the rear of the castle, the quintet made a hurried but tired rush for the castle that had many dying lights. It seemed as though a party had just taken place.

Yukio turned to the rest as they reached the wall. "You must be extremely quiet. We will split up and search this place, meet back here when you finish searching your section or go to someone else's and look for them. Beware of the soldiers . . . basically, _don't get caught_." The group nodded as Yukio assigned them wings to search. Shiemi and Bon went to search the West wings, Izumo and Konekomaru went to the basement, and Yukio to the East wings. Being alone was inefficient but if it was Yukio he was sure he could do it. If Rin wasn't in the castle then he had no idea where else he could be except dead. Yukio knew that if he was dead here then he'd be living back at home but they needed to look. Yukio scanned the darkened corridors and rooms on the first floor, careful not to disturb any soldiers doing night duties or sleeping, then made his way to the second floor. Creeping along hoping that the others wouldn't be found. He was listening for the familiar snores of his older brother as well as looking for his presence. He was starting to loose hope when he heard it. Laughter. It came from a lit room just a few paces ahead. The voices were familiar. He peaked through a small crack and saw Eren, Connie, and, thankfully, Rin!

Yukio didn't waste time as he considered whether he could trust the other two or not. He remembered they both were pretty friendly and Eren himself was an 'oddball' so he concluded it would be all right. Yukio was about to open the door when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a nightmare. The captains where there and they dragged four certain teens behind them. They didn't look pleased at the intruders and when they saw Yukio they went wide eyed. The four teens were mouthing silent apologies. Hange gasped loudly in surprise. Yukio flinched as he heard the people in the room behind him ask each other what the commotion was and their footsteps towards the door. The door opened but by then Hange was already examining Yukio, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! A TITAN ATE YOU! A TITAN DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW WITHOUT EVEN A SCRATCH? IT'S FUCKIN' ILLOGICAL!" Yukio turned around to see flabbergasted Eren, Connie, and many other people, Rin especially. "Y-Yukio?" Rin was catching flies and Yukio smiled sheepishly Rin's eye became dams that were about to burst. Then Rin saw his classmates and his composure was lost. Rin charged at Yukio hooked him with an arm and continued charging at the other four. Instinctively the captains that held the teens moved away quickly as Rin pulled Yukio along and soon all six ended up in a huge pile due to being bull dozed by an emotional half demon. The crowd watched in awe wondering whether to break it apart or leave the group alone. Well they didn't get to chose because they where shooed by Hange. Everyone left except the group and the captains.

Rin had calmed down as Kuro jumped to him from the folds of Yukio's coat and told him how much he had worried, and starved. Then the attention was thrown to the captains. Now identified as Levi, Erwin, and Hange. Yukio told them what had happened about him 'dying' and about the key. He mainly told this to Rin but the Scout captains listened as well. Hange was ecstatic and asked for proof. Yukio complied by pulling out a key and putting it into the lock on the nearest door and opened it. Instead of a soldier's room on the other side there was a hallway that looked much more renovated than the old castle's corridors. Of course they all knew that since Yukio was back and he had brought a rag tag group of teens it meant they wanted Rin back. It would be a bit of a shame to let such a powerful weapon go but they didn't want to keep teen from his true home. This wasn't his true place and there would probably be a lot more trouble if he stayed. Hange had a mental break down but other than that the departure was smooth. The next morning everyone was informed on the events. Well everything would had been all right anyway because Rin would only have been back up power.

As the group of Exorcists sat at a table Rin told them about what happened after Yukio was 'killed.' Everyone looked dumbstruck as he told them what had happened when he had set Eren's titan on fire. Though he was worried about how their lives would play out. Rin wondered how many of those people he had met would be eaten by titans? He was back in his home but he couldn't stop think about his experiences. He also wondered how there were titans there but no demons but then there were demons here but no titans. "Hey Yukio, where do you think that place would be?" Rin asked absent-mindedly.

Yukio looked at him for second then responded, "I'd say somewhere in or near Germany. If you think of their attire and accents."

"Okay, put Germany on my "Never Go To" list." They all chuckled a bit but Rin said again, "I'm serious!"

Hence their normal life of electricity, air conditioning, schoolwork, and demons began again.

 **Okay well this is the last chapter and omg I suck at writing. I thought the whole thing was going well but then the moment came to figure out how to get them home and my mind went: *beepbeepbeepBEEEP* Feel free to flame at me I don't care anymore… But hey this chapter had around 4,000 words! I'm proud of myself. And with that, the end of Titan Exorcist is here. BlackRide out!**

 **(And remember kids if a purple haired clown gives you a key, don't use it)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ATTACK ON TITAN!**


End file.
